The Cats Know Best
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor brings Donna to New Earth to visit an old friend and his family.


I hope you enjoy my story please review if you have the time Flydye

Title: The Cats Know Best

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (10)/Donna

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: If I owned them I would be a very happy indeed but alas I don't but I am still happy

Summary: The Doctor brings Donna to New Earth to visit an old friend and his family

Donna walked into the control room of the TARDIS, buttoning her coat as she asked, "So spaceman where are you going to bring me next?"

Turning He smiled, "Well I thought I would bring you to New Earth."

"Is that the same New Earth that you and Rose almost got infected and where Martha got kidnapped?"

"Yep, that is the one." The Doctor replied popping the 'p'.

"Why the hell are you bringing me there? It doesn't sound like a good place for rest and relaxation."

"It will be different this time, I promise."

"Oh yeah I will believe that when I see it sunshine." Donna exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on Donna, don't you trust me?" The Doctor stated his voice quivering at the idea that she didn't trust him.

Rolling her eyes at the Time Lord she unfurled her arms and gave him a tight hug, "You are such a dumbo, of course I trust you, my silly alien."

Loving the feel of her arms around him, the Doctor breathed in the fresh scent of jasmine that always surrounded his companion. As the hug ended the Doctor wanted nothing more but to be hugged again by her, but a chime on the console demanded his attention.

Pulling away he looked at the screen, "Ahh yes there he is….Oh of course he would be there…What's this oh this is brilliant." turning toward Donna he smiled broadly before continuing, "Are you ready Donna?"

"Ready for what?" she asked apprehensively.

"To meet the most wonderful cat that I know." He replied as he put on his long brown coat then extended his hand toward Donna.

Grabbing his hand she stated, "Sure as long as he doesn't cuddle up to me and start purring."

"Oh I don't think his wife would like that to much but I can't promise that his kids won't"

"How many children does he have?" Donna inquired as they walked out the TARDIS doors.

"The last time I saw them they had five little ones, they should be about three years old now." The Doctor answered as he locked the blue wooden door.

"So what is his name?" Donna asked as she looked at her surroundings, they had landed in a clearing within a forest.

Before the Doctor could respond Donna heard an accented voice call out, "Doctor it is about time you visited us again."

Turning around Donna watched a tan, browned striped man cat approach them, the Doctor turned and greeted, "Brannigan , how wonderful to see you. How is the family?"

Donna giggled as the last question was muffled by cat hair, as Brannigan hugged the Doctor, pulling away he answered, "Oh the wee little ones are fine, my darling Valeria and I can barely keep them inside." Seeing Donna he asked, "And who have you brought this time to visit our beautiful planet."

The Doctor stepped away from his friend and introduced, "Brannigan, this is Donna Noble; Donna, may I introduce Ambassador Thomas Kincaid Brannigan."

Holding out her hand Donna smiled, "It is nice to meet you Ambassador."

Instead of taking her hand, Brannigan engulfed her in his softly furred arms in a tight hug; releasing her he stated, "Please call me Brannigan, you are a friend of the Doctors, that makes you part of my family. Now come on you two Valeria is going to be so excited to see you."

As the followed, Brannigan down a dirt path that led through a thinning portion of the forest, the Doctor asked, "So how did you come about being Ambassador of New Earth?"

"Well after you left we needed assistance to help with the clean up, so the people voted and I became one of the ambassadors chosen to visit some of the neighboring planets to ask for assistance. The first year was very difficult but with a lot of hard work we made this planet a home again. The people thought I did such a good job that they re-elected me for another term."

"Well done Brannigan, so what did you have to do?" The Doctor asked as he pushed away a fern branch along the path, listening as his friend described in detail some of the things that he did to help New Earth recover.

Donna only half listened more interested in the beauty that surrounded her. For the first time in a long while she actually felt relaxed. Since she was not having to run for her life she contemplated the two men in front of her.

Both of them were alien but so human at the same time. But there were differences between them as well. They both showed a zest for life, but when she looked into Brannigan's eyes she saw such happiness and joy, in contrast the Doctor eyes showed pain and sadness. At that moment she decided that she would do everything in her power to erase that pain and sadness and replace it with joy and happiness. While they walked Donna formulated a plan to do just that.

After about 30 minutes the Doctor complimented, "You and your people have done amazing things in a short amount of time. That is magnificent."

"Thank you Doctor but enough talk of my work, we are at my home and I never talk about work here."

Donna stopped walking as the beauty of Brannigan's residence took her breath away. It was another clearing in the woods with a small cottage in the center. The walls of the home had a vines growing up the bricks, nestled within the emerald green leaves were fuchsia colored flowers.

A cobblestone path lead to the entranceway and was flanked by midnight blue ferns that reached to about Donna's knees. The porch had numerous potted plants of every color of the rainbow and as the sun filtered through the trees the area seemed to be bathed with a golden light.

Donna whispered so not to disturb the peacefulness of the scene, "This is so beautiful."

Smiling at her Brannigan replied, "My wife and I spent 12 years, seeing nothing but cars and fumes till the Doctor saved us. When we moved into this home my Valeria insisted that we have as many colors as possible around us."

As on cue Valeria stepped out on the porch and called out, "Bran, it is about time for dinner go and…" stopping in mid sentence she rushed over to the Doctor and embraced him in a tight hug, "Oh my goodness it is so good to see you Doctor."

Then she swatted her husband's arm, "You should have phoned me and told me that the Doctor was here."

"Sorry love of my life, I was too excited and forgot."

"Well I can understand that so you are forgiven." Valeria stood on her tiptoes and kissed her husband. Donna and the Doctor just smiled at each other as they watched the couple embrace.

Wrapping her arm around her husband's waist Valeria asked, "And who is your friend Doctor?"

After introducing Donna to Valeria the Doctor commented, "I am sorry to intrude; I hope it isn't a problem that we are here."

Giving Donna a hug Valeria smiled, "No not at all there is plenty of food. Now why don't you all go wash up as I gather the kids for supper."

"Can I help?" Donna asked instantly taking a liking to the mother.

"Of course that would be great; trying to gather five three year olds can get difficult at times."

Brannigan laughed, "That is an understatement it is sometimes near impossible."

Shooing the men toward the house, Valeria turned to Donna, "Shall we go and prove my husband wrong."

"Yes, I think that is a great idea. But how are we going to do that?"

"Oh don't worry Donna, all I have to say is three words."

"And what are those words?"

Raising her hands up to her mouth Valeria yelled, "Catnip and custard!"

Donna laughed as five little cat heads popped out from multiple hiding places in the forest and rushed toward their mum, each of them speaking at the same time asking for catnip and custard.

"See three words." She said as she turned toward her children, "Go and wash up and if you hurry I will give you each a bit extra."

All of the children ran for the back door of the cottage followed closely by the two women.

The Doctor followed his friend into the house and as the two washed up Brannigan asked, "So Doctor, when are you going to kiss that your lovely friend of yours?"

"Oh we are not like that we are best mates and that is all." He replied as he dried his hands.

Reaching into the cupboard, Brannigan retrieved two more plates and set them on the large round table, "I have never seen best mates look at each other the way you both do."

Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck the Doctor stammered, "I am not sure what you are talking about Donna has never looked at me in anyway special."

"Of course she never does it in front of you; just like you never do it front of her. But trust me the look that you both give each other is the same." He stated confidently as he sat in one of the wooden chairs.

Sitting across from him the Doctor asked, "Really!"

Patting the Time Lord on the knee Brannigan just smiled, "A cat knows best, take my advice and tell her how you feel soon. Now shall we make a wager to see how long it takes for my wife to get the kids inside?"

Before the Doctor could respond, a large bang of a door hitting a wall echoed through the home, soon he heard the pitter patter of many feet on the wooden floor. As if a rush of wind the Doctor watched as the children ran to the sink to wash then sat in their designated chairs.

Once the family was settled Brannigan introduced proudly, pointing to each of the children, "This Adara, Grace, Riona, Brendon, and Thomas Jr. Children this is the Doctor and Donna."

Little voices chimed in unison, "Nice to meet you." Then Thomas spoke with a small smile on his black face, "I remember you. You picked me up when we first met."

"Yes I believe I did Thomas." The Doctor stated.

"Are your hands just as cold now as they were then?" The young kitten asked.

Donna laughed, "Yes they are."

"Oi now I can't help it if my hands are cold." The Doctor stated with a pout on his face

Donna reached over and caressed his cheek, "Don't get offended, I like your cold hands."

Valeria and Brannigan just looked at each other knowingly as they watched their friends interact. When Adara asked, "Mum can we eat now."

"Of course sweetheart, dig in." With that said everyone set about eating supper.

During a delicious meal of a hearty stew and warm bread, Donna found herself full and turned down the offer of catnip and custard. She smiled as she watched the children dig into their dessert and after they finished she chuckled as they started to lick their little fingers; all the while not noticing the Doctor looking at her intently with a soft smile on his face.

The Doctor watched Donna throughout the meal as she visited with the cat family not even fazed that they were cats. Her ability to accept things just as they were and feel comfortable in any situation astounded him.

The Doctor thought about what Brannigan had told him, and if he was honest with himself he would admit that as they traveled together his feelings for Donna had changed, he loved her. If he wasn't such a coward maybe he would act upon those feelings, sighing inwardly he knew that he never would because he was such a coward.

Brannigan's voice brought the Doctor out of his musings, "I suggest that we go to the leaving room and let this fantastic meal that my love made digest."

Valeria blushed, "Oh Bran you say such wonderful things."

"I only say what is true." He replied to his wife as he kissed her causing all the children to go "Ewwww"

Laughing Brannigan chased his children into the living area and started to tickle each of them in turn, soon Valeria joined in the tickling fun.

The Doctor watched the family as he snaked his arm around Donna's waist, wondering when Donna would tell him to watch his hands. When no rebuke came from her, he pulled her close, so their hips touched and ghosted his fingers along her curves, while they continued to watch the family play.

Feeling the Doctor's hand on her waist Donna felt a shiver run up her spine, when he pulled her closer she felt her body tremor, as his fingers moved on her body she allowed the long suppressed passion to emerge with a whispered moan, "Oh that is lovely!" Causing the Doctor's head to jerk and look at her with a broad grin.

Embarrassed Donna sighed, "Bugger, I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." He replied rotating Donna so that she was facing him, "And I really liked hearing it."

Bringing his head down he was about to kiss her when he noticed the room becoming very quiet, looking up from Donna's face he saw seven pairs of eyes watching them.

"Don't stop on our account." Brannigan chuckled, causing Donna to open her eyes and burrow her face into the Doctor's suit jacket; she had forgotten that the family was there in anticipation of the Doctor's kiss.

Tilting Donna's chin so that her eyes met his, he leaned closer and claimed her lips with his; pouring all the love and passion he had for her into the kiss leaving Donna breathless as he pulled away. With a whisper he stated, "I plan on never stopping, my Donna."

Donna looked into his eyes and noticed that the pain she always saw in them was replaced with joy. Smiling lovingly she responded, "Good because I plan on never letting you stop, my Doctor."

Donna reached up and weaved her hands through his wild hair pulling him down for another kiss as the sound of clapping echoed throughout the home.

Brannigan turned toward his wife an exclaimed, "I told him that a cat always knows best and I think he believes me now."


End file.
